Stampy's Brother
by Kingdom Of Domain678
Summary: I know its a Stupid title but What the heck! I DONT OWN ANYONE except my OC MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**A new Person?**

**Stampy's POV**

I woke up to the smell of cake coming from the kitchen and saw lee, a brown bear wearing yellow trousers baking it. I got up and took a look at myself.

'I look like a mess!' I thought to my self. My fur was pointing up, and everywhere was dirty.

"Lee! Im going to go take a shower and be right back to eat breakfast okay?" I shouted.

"Sure!" he replied still cooking. When I got into the shower, I started to soap my self.

**5 Minutes Later**

I got out of my room with my iron boots on and went in the kitchen to eat.

"Thanks lee, your the best!" I said while eating the cake down in one.

"Your welcome" Lee said while smiling.

**"DING DONG" **I heard the door ringing. Lee and I went to the door.

"Hello? who is the-" Lee said, when he looked down, he saw a baby kitten in a Blue blanket sleeping. "A kitten?"

"Why is a baby here? Better yet, who sent it?" i said while looking at the baby. He had emerald green eyes, brown fur and some blue gloves on his hands. I saw a note and picked it up.

"Dear Stampy- This is your baby brother, Kingdom. I sent it to you to take care of him because i am on the verge of dying. Please do this for me. -Mom" as soon as I was done i started to sob. Lee saw this as and the curious bear he is, he asked me what was wrong.

"R-Read the n-note" I said while picking up Kingdom and running to Mitten's Condom.

"Hello Stampy! How a- hey, who's that and why are you sobbing?" Mittens said while sitting on the chair.

"This is my brother, Mittens. I was sent him by Mom because she is dead and i have to take care of him." I said calming down a little bit.

"Come on, let's chat over some Milk and Cake" She said going into the fridge. I nodded and waited upstairs for the Food.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Talk**

When mittens got the food, we started to talk. I'm very surprised that Kingdom has been sleeping this entire time, guess he got that from Dad.

"Ok, what's bothering you about this, kitten." Mittens said while eating a piece of cake.

"He's my brother and he's been sent from Mom who, passed away" I said sadly. she nodded and noticed something, Kingdom was starting to wake up. He also started to cry.

"What do I do! WHAT DO I DO!" I said panicking.

"First, calm down, Next he's probably hungry. I found this baby bottle in front of my door so use this."

"Ok, what should i put in it?" I asked calmly

"Anything, make sure its crushed first." she said while washing out the bottle. I crushed a piece of cake and put it in the bottle. I fed it to Kingdom and he stopped crying.

"Good, whoa its getting late! You should probably go home. Or, do you want to stay with me?" Mittens said.

"Can I stay with you?" I said. She nodded,

"Lets go to bed" we both got up and went bed. I thought in my head.

'I know she's my cat, but, I think I love her.' then I went to sleep.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME?! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Confession**

"I woke up with a soft felling under my arm. I rubbed my eyes and saw my arm around Mittens. I quickly took it back.  
"Mmm, Mornin' Stampy" she said.

"H-hey, im going to see if Kingdom is a-awake ok?" I said awkwardly. She nodded

"Ill go with you." she said. We both walked to Kingdom who was sleeping on a patch of leaves.

"Lets wake him up" I said. she nodded and we both shook him awake.

"Ill be right back, take care of Kingdom ok mittens?" I said

"Sure" she replied. I ran back down into my house and saw Lee in my room.

"Umm, Lee? I have something to tell you." I said fiddling with my Foot.

"What? Also, where have you been?" he said while sitting down on the floor

"Mittens' Condom, and I kind, sorta have a" I said while trailing off.

"What?" he said

"A Crush on her" I continued. Lee was shocked.

"What?! did you tell her?!" He said. I nodded no. Just then, I felt a pain in my chest. I hissed in pain and fainted.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? rEvIeW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**He Wakes Up**

**Mitten's POV**

I finally got Kingdom to take his nap. Stampy has been gone for a long time. I better go check on him. As soon as I got to the door, I saw Lee there with a worried look on his face.

"Lee! What's wrong?!" I said.

"Its Stampy, he fainted!" he said. I was shocked and worried at the same time.

"I gotta go to him " I shouted. With that, we got Kingdom who was still sleeping and rushed over to Stampy's room. When we got there, I saw Amy and Squaishy crowding around Stampy who was still fainted.

"Oh hi Mittens, are you here for Stampy?" Amy said. I nodded

"Can you watch Kingdom for me Lee?" I said. Lee nodded and took kingdom into his room.

"Stampy's waking up!" amyl said I ran over I ran over and saw Stampy squinting.

"Wh-Where am I?" he said

"In your room, you fainted while you were here." I said

"Oh did you take care of Kingdom?" he said. I nodded

"Lee has him, Umm, excuse me everyone, I would like to speak with Stampy privately please." I said. Every one left.

'I can finally tell him how much I love him' I thought

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME?! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A note**

**Stampy's Pov**

I was waiting to hear what Mittens was going to say

"Umm, Stampy?" she said.

"Yes?" I told her which meant to go on.

"I love you!" she screamed. I was both shocked and happy at the same time.

"I love you too" I said. Mittens planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Come on, lets go get Kingdom from Lee." she said. We walked through Lee's door but, he wasn't there, neither was Kingdom! Just a note. I took up the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Stampy and Mittens, I have taken your brother, also Lee. If you want to get them back. Meet me by the Flower Power game, at dusk-HTT"

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fight**

It was near dusk when I woke up. I remembered that I was supposed to meet HitTheTarget by the Flower Power game. I got up quietly, not waking up Mittens and walked to the FunLand with my Diamond Sword and Bow. When I got there, I saw Target sitting down.

"Oh, your finally here." He said while getting up and wielding his diamond sword.

"Lets finish this right here, right NOW!" I said. He nodded. We both let out a war cry and started to fight.

**TIME SKIP! 10 minutes**

I fell to the ground with a slash of his sword on my arm.

"Stampy! NO!" lee said, still trying to break out. 'This is it' I thought as Target's Sword clinging against the stone bricks.

"Not today Target!" someone said.

"NO! Anybody but him!" Target shouted. I saw a bear with a black backpack and wearing Brown and Blue pants, yellow shoes. He ran and sliced his arm.

"I don't need to fight you" target said while running away. After that, my world went black.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lee has a Brother?**

**Kory's POV**

When I helped Lee and the sleeping kitten out, I saw the Orange and White cat fainted.

"S-Stampy! Thank you for saving us Kory" Lee said While Rushing over to the cat named Stampy.

"We need to bring him into my cave just a few blocks away from here, I can deal with him there" I said. He nodded. When we got there, I told Lee to put him on my top bunk-bed. When I was just getting on my gloves, I heard crying.

"Who's that?" I said pointing to the baby

"Oh, this is Kingdom, Stampy's Little brother." He said. I smiled, but that went away into a serious look.

"Can you take him outside?" I said. He nodded. He nodded and he took him outside.

**TIME SKIP OF NYANNESS 5 minutes**

When I was don with Stampy I felt something moving in his belly. I tilted my head.

"Lee! Come in here!" I shouted. I just hope its not what I think it is.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME?! ReVIew!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm what?**

**Kory's Pov**

When Lee came in, he asked what was wrong.

"I think Stampy's, P-Pregnant." I said, still shocked. Lee's mouth was open with shock.

"Boys cant be Pregnant! Its IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted. I stayed quiet. Lee took Stampy and went back to his house.

**TIME SKIPPING TIME! (sorrynotsorry) the next day**

**STAMPY's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that I was in my room.

"Mornin sleepy head" Mittens said while holding Kingdom's hand. I tilted my head.

'When did Kingdom learn to walk?' I thought, Just then, I felt like to vomit. I rushed to thebathroom, closed the door and did it.

"Stampy? are you okay?" Mittens said worriedly.

"No! I feel horrible!" I shouted. Then, I started to cry for no apparent reason at all.

"I'm going to go get some help ok Stampy" Mittens said.

"Fine!" I replied.

**LEE's POV**

While I was walking down the hall to give Stampy his morning cake, I heard someone vomiting in the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said while knocking on the door, I heard Stampy crying so I opened the door and saw Stampy lying on the floor and curled up into a little ball.

"Stampy? What's Wrong?" I said.

"I don't know! mittens went to get some help, so I'm just lying here helplessly. he muffled.

"I'm back! also I brought help!" I heard Mittens shouting.

'I hope its Kory' I thought. And to my luck, it was. He was dressed in a full white doctor's outfit.

"Hello, I am " He said while bending down, He got out a Pregnancy test and started testing if it was working.

"What's that?" Stampy asked.

"Nothing harmful" Kory said. When he tested it on him, It said it was a positive.

"Stampy, I'm sorry to break it to you but, your pregnant" he said.

**LIKE? HATE? WANNA FLAME? ReViEW!**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**AN: Hey guys! This will be my Last and Final Chapter for my stories. I just have to say:**

**Everybody From My Stories: Thank you all for reading these! Have a happy day/night!**

**AN: I moved over to ******** so follow me there : SpeedDemon4 or SpeedDemonFour.**

**1st ones are fanfictions. 2nd ones are original stories. Love you guys! Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddddbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee FOREVER! Well not forever...**


End file.
